J'arrive pas à dormir
by Luwcyle
Summary: Les frères Winchester ne trouvent pas sommeil, ils trouvent rien de mieux à faire que de s'envoyer des textos chacun dans leurs chambre (Wincest)


**Author : Luwcyle**

**Title : J'arrive pas à dormir.**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Fandom / Pairing : Supernatural / Wincest**

**Rating : PG**

**Characters : Sam W., Dean W.**

**Beta : /**

**Words : 686**

**Spoiler : /**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Ceci est un peu du n'importe quoi qui vient de me sortir de la tête, d'on ne sait où justement, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que c'est pas trop brouillon. C'est la première fois que je poste sur ce site, j'espère que j'ai tout fais bien, dans le cas contraire, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je suis nouvelle. Merci ;-)  
**

* * *

21h15 Sammy : _Tu dors ?_

21h15 Dean : _Oui :-)_

21h15 Sammy : _Haha très drôle ! :-o_

21h16 Dean : _Tu veux quoi ?_

21h16 Sammy : _J'arrive pas à dormir :-(_

21h16 Dean : _Bah merde alors :-p_

21h16 Sammy : _C'est pas drôle hein._

21h17 Dean : _Tu veux que je vienne te chanter une petite berceuse mon Sammynou ?_

21h17 Sammy : _Lol non, tu trouves sommeil toi ?_

21h18 Dean : _Pas trop, je pense à plein de truc._

21h18 Sammy : _Tu veux en parler ?_

21h20 Sammy : _?_

21h49 Sammy : _Tu t'en endormis ?_

22h02 Sammy : _Mec ? :'-)_

22h21 Dean : _Nan je dors pas, y'avait un porno sur câblé :p_

22h22 Sammy : _Ha nan, mec ! T'es crade ! Lol_

22h22 Dean :_ Non c'est la nature :-)_

22h22 Sammy : _T'as déjà fait des trucs avec des mecs toi ?_

22h23 Dean : _Pas d'après mes souvenirs, et toi ?_

22h23 Dean : _Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Lol_

22h24 Sammy : _Comme ça ^^_

22h24 Dean : _Et toi ?_

22h24 Sammy :_ A l'université oui, j'ai essayé 2 ou 3 trucs._

22h24 Dean : _Sérieux ? Alors ? T'as kiffé ?_

22h25 Sammy : _Ouais :-)_

22h25 Dean : _T'as fais quoi exactement comme « trucs » ?_

22h25 Sammy : _Hahaaaaaa... :p_

22h25 Dean : _Allez dis :')_

22h27 Sammy : _Ben plein de truc en fait._

_ Les couloirs et les cours sont parfois longs et chiants, _

_on savait s'occuper entre 2h de cours. _

_Dans les toilettes ou entre 2 voitures. Lol_

22h27 Dean :_ Mec, t'es sérieux là ?_

22h27 Sammy : _Oui :-)_

22h28 Dean :_ Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?_

22h28 Sammy : _Parce que tu m'as demander crétin :-p_

22h29 Dean : _lol et quel effet ça fait ?_

22h29 Sammy : _Je sais pas, moi j'ai bien aimé. Mais ça fait longtemps..._

22h29 Dean : _Ça te manque de baiser avec un mec ?_

22h30 Sammy : _Un peu ;-)_

22h30 Sammy : _Tu dors ? Lol_

22h35 Dean : _Porno :-p_

22h36 Sammy : _Merde, tu t'arrête jamais, c'est quelle chaîne ?_

22h38 Dean : _La 187_

22h39 Sammy : _Pas mal :-p_

22h40 Dean : _T'as vu un peu ça ?_

22h41 Sammy :_ Ouais, il à pas à se plaindre le mec lol_

22h41 Dean : _Il m'égale pas encore :-p_

22h41 Sammy : _C'est de famille._

22h42 Dean : _Ou pas lol_

22h42 Sammy : _Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles._

22h42 Dean : _Si, de ma queue lol_

22h43 Sammy : _lol_

22h43 Dean : _Mec.. ?_

22h43 Sammy : _Oui ? :-)_

22h44 Dean : _Je peux venir ?_

22h45 Sammy : _Où ça ? o_o_

22h45 Dean : _Dans ton lit._

22h45 Sammy :_ Pour quoi faire ? lol_

22h46 Dean : _Des trucs..._

22h47 Sammy : _T'es sérieux mec ?_

22h47 Dean : _Oui, t'as déjà fait des trucs avec des mecs toi._

22h48 Sammy : _Et ?_

22h48 Dean : _Je suis curieux, j'veux pas mourir con. Et puis j'arrive pas à dormir là._

22h49 Sammy : _Viens._

22h50 Dean : _C'est une blague ou c'est sérieux ?_

22h50 Sammy : _Grouille !_

Dean éteignit son portable et sortit de son lit, il enfila à la va vite son vieux jean et sa chemise sans prendre le temps de la boutonner, ses boots et se dirigea en fonction de la chambre de Sammy. Il frappa doucement, il n'entendit rien, seulement un petit gémissement étouffé et un petit grognement, par précaution il posa sa main sur sa poche droite, là où était son arme et entra en ouvrant la porte à la volée en resserrant sa main dans sa poche au cas où il aurait besoin de dégainer rapidement. Sammy était totalement nu sur son lit en train de le regarder d'un air insistant, il retira sa main de sa poche et le rejoignis lentement en s'allongeant au dessus de lui, le regard remplit de luxure et d'envie. Le plus jeune ne perdit pas de temps pour prendre les commandes.

FIN


End file.
